


Bilhetes

by lufye



Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Soobaek, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufye/pseuds/lufye
Summary: Kyungsoo recebia bilhetes incentivadores toda vez que ia em um restaurante, mas não sabia quem os escrevia.Seria engraçado se essa pessoa se machucasse e parasse no hospital onde Kyungsoo trabalha, seria engraçado se não fosse confuso e deixasse Kyungsoo de mãos suadas.





	Bilhetes

Era quase mais um dia comum de trabalho para Do Kyungsoo. O único problema no dia era que ele não havia conseguido dormir direito na noite passada, então estava parecendo um zumbi enquanto fazia seu serviço, sentia tanto sono que sua vontade era de deitar em uma das macas do hospital e dormir. Além de estar muito cansado, era um dos dias em que teria que ficar algumas horas a mais no hospital.

Realmente, não sabia negar quando lhe pediam para fazer hora extra.

Para quem visse Kyungsoo pela primeira vez ficaria com um pé atrás, afinal, ele na maior parte do tempo anda sempre de forma séria, não é muito de sorrir, mas isso também faz com que as pessoas o achem um profissional sério e focado. Porém volta e meia ele tinha algumas expressões... digamos que assustadoras, não era muito bem recebido pelas crianças do hospital. Expressões essas que estavam sendo muito mais comuns nesse dia.

Era visível que Kyungsoo não estava em um de seus melhores dias, a carranca o denunciava para quem o visse. Algo não muito difícil de ser notado por Byun Baekhyun, um dos cozinheiros que trabalha em um dos restaurantes na volta do hospital. O Byun encontrava com Kyungsoo no meio do caminho para o hospital quase todos os dias. Com o tempo – depois de perceber que faziam o mesmo caminho todos os dias –, passou a observá-lo durante o caminho, e também quando ele ia almoçar ou jantar em seu restaurante. No final, depois de tanto o observar, tudo o que envolvia Do Kyungsoo não passava despercebido por Baekhyun que tinha olhos de águia para cima do enfermeiro, o que acabou fazendo com que desenvolvesse uma paixão platônica por ele desde o primeiro dia que Kyungsoo tinha ido pela primeira vez em seu restaurante.

Até que era normal vê-lo no restaurante junto de uma garota, ele quase nunca aparecia sozinho seja para almoçar ou jantar, então achava que ela era a sua namorada ou algo do tipo. Fazia questão de sempre atender os dois, já tinha avisado para seus colegas de trabalho que quem atendia Do Kyungsoo era somente Byun Baekhyun, mesmo que seu trabalho no restaurante fosse preparar a comida junto de seus cozinheiros e não a servir como um garçom.

Nunca tinha tentado nada para que Kyungsoo o notasse – ainda mais por achar que ele namorava –, se contentava apenas em poder o observar e saber que estava bem. Por esse motivo, Baekhyun gostava de deixar bilhetinhos com dizeres motivadores ou apenas algumas palavras junto de alguns lanchinhos saudáveis e energéticos que deixava de forma anônima no hospital para ser entregue para Do Kyungsoo. Óbvio que a recepcionista do hospital sabia muito bem quem mandava aqueles presentinhos para o enfermeiro, mas ela tinha um acordo com Baekhyun para que não contasse nada, ela tinha 50% de desconto no restaurante dele.

O Byun fazia todos os lanches a mão depois que não tinha mais clientes na hora do almoço e o restaurante era fechado, era um presente então tinha que ser feito com cuidado e carinho.

_As comidas com os melhores sabores são aquelas que são feitas com dedicação._ Era o que sempre dizia para seus empregados.

Sabia o quão cansado Kyungsoo deveria sempre estar por causa de seu trabalho, então apenas queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

(...)

Kyungsoo sentou em uma das cadeiras disponíveis e soltou um suspiro de cansaço. Sabia que se fechasse os olhos era capaz de dormir sentado na cadeira mesmo. Acabou por rir contido quando se imaginou dormindo na cadeira, enquanto roncava e babava.

Para estar rindo sozinho então a situação estava crítica mesmo.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém ao seu lado, abriu os olhos para ver quem era e abriu um sorriso cansado quando viu que era a sua colega e amiga de trabalho, Hyejin.

— Que cara é essa? Andou saindo para festas sem mim? — Hyejin perguntou em um tom de brincadeira, esperando tirar pelo menos uma risada do amigo. Algo que infelizmente não aconteceu.

— Faz anos que eu não saio e você sabe. — Respondeu depois de soltar um suspiro cansado. — Eu não consegui dormir, a insônia atacou.

— E você já tentou ir tomar alguma coisa para ver se desperta um pouco?

— Não, eu não tive tempo. Parece que só tem eu de enfermeiro nesse hospital, sempre me chamam! — Reclamou revirando os olhos de forma dramática, mas sorriu feliz em seguida por saber que estava fazendo bem seu trabalho. — Por mais que seja cansativo, eu gosto. Mas hoje... hoje está sendo difícil. Sou capaz de deitar no chão só para poder tirar uma soneca. — Falou apontando para o chão, o que fez com que Hyejin risse do modo grogue com que seu amigo estava falando.

— Aigoo, acho que você precisa de um cafezinho... — Hyejin falou após parar de rir e levou a destra ao ombro do amigo, apertando-o em um gesto de conforto. — Ou ir almoçar naquele restaurante... o dos bilhetes e lanchinhos do seu admirador secreto. — Completou piscando um dos olhos para Kyungsoo, apenas para provoca-lo, pois adorava ver como ele ficava todo envergonhado quando o assunto era a pessoa dos bilhetes.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos já redondos e grandes por natureza, fazendo com que ele ficasse com uma expressão engraçada e fizesse Hyejin rir. Não estava acreditando que Hyejin estava trazendo aquele assunto à tona de novo. Sentia suas orelhas pegando fogo de tão quentes ao lembrar-se dos bilhetes que começou a receber desde uns meses para cá, ainda mais dos lanches que começaram a acompanhá-los pouco tempo depois. Os bilhetes não tinham nada demais, apenas mensagens bonitas, mas ficou um pouco encabulado pela forma como Hyejin falou. Suas orelhas estavam como prova disso.

Rapidamente lembrou-se da primeira vez que recebeu um bilhete. Não tinha entendido muito bem o porquê de ter um papel junto de seu troco, leu o que tinha escrito nele e ficou surpreso pelas palavras incentivadoras, mesmo que simples. Lembrou-se que no primeiro que recebeu dizia algo como:

_“Eu sei que pode ser, e é, cansativo trabalhar o dia todo._

_Mas lembre-se, você está ajudando vidas!_

_Então trabalhe duro e trabalhe com o seu _ _♡_ _, esse que eu sei que é enorme._

_Fighting!”_

Kyungsoo tinha achado estranho que o bilhete coincidiu bem com a sua profissão, mas resolveu ignorar e o levou como uma lembrancinha bonita do restaurante.

Continuou recebendo bilhetinhos como esse todos os dias em que ia ao restaurante, sentindo falta dos mesmos quando ia em algum restaurante diferente e notava que não iria receber nenhum, até que um dia comentou com Hyejin sobre esses bilhetes que estava recebendo e se ela estava os recebendo também, ficando surpreso quando a resposta foi negativa. Hyejin ficou toda animada por Kyungsoo ter, provavelmente, um admirador secreto e que ele deveria investigar para ver quem era o autor de tais bilhetes, principalmente para que o amigo saísse da seca e parasse de ser tão rabugento no seu dia-a-dia.

Hyejin só fazia comentários do tipo para que seu amigo ficasse envergonhado, sua maior missão na amizade dos dois era essa.

Quando resolveu pensar um pouco por incentivo de Hyejin, primeiro Kyungsoo ficou indeciso, não sabia se ia ou não atrás de saber quem estava fazendo os bilhetes, até pensou em perguntar para o garçom que sempre o atendia no restaurante o porquê de receber os bilhetes toda vez que ia pagar pela comida, mas resolveu deixar quieto. Por mais que se sentisse curioso sobre quem escrevia os bilhetes, não queria parar de recebê-los. Gostava de pensar que tinha alguém que queria o seu bem-estar.

Passados uns dois meses recebendo os bilhetes, Kyungsoo começou a receber tantos bilhetes quando ia almoçar no restaurante quanto no hospital mesmo, e quando recebia no hospital eles sempre vinham com algum lanchinho, o que sempre o deixava um pouco curioso sobre quem fazia aquilo para si.

Além de que esses mimos realmente lhe faziam bem em dias em que se sentia mais desanimado.

Hoje era um desses dias.

De manhã mal tinha chegado no hospital e ficou sabendo que sua agenda já estava cheia de coisas para fazer, além de ter sido chamado para uma conversa em que pediram para fazer hora extra. Não tinha tido coragem de negar, mesmo já se sentindo cansado antes mesmo de chegar o horário do almoço.

Agora faltava menos de uma hora para dar o horário do almoço e poder descansar um pouco, mas em momento algum lembrou-se dos bilhetes ou de que precisava comer alguma coisa. E quando Hyejin o lembrou, sentiu uma vontade imensa de ir até o restaurante pedir algo para comer apenas para poder receber um bilhete, e sentiu-se envergonhado por isso.

— Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas eu sei que você gosta de receber esses bilhetes. — Hyejin falou levantando-se e puxando Kyungsoo consigo pelo braço. — Vamos comer algo, faltam poucos minutos para a nossa folga.

Kyungsoo apenas soltou um suspiro e seguiu a amiga pelos corredores do hospital, não estava com ânimo e nem paciência para ir contra as ideias de Hyejin no momento.

E também porque internamente estava louco para saber o que teria escrito no bilhete do dia.

(...)

Foram para o mesmo restaurante de sempre, o mesmo restaurando onde Kyungsoo recebia os bilhetes. Já haviam feito o pedido e estavam terminando de o comer. Kyungsoo comia seu almoço com calma enquanto via Hyejin não desgrudar do celular, uma mão segurando os hashis e na outra o celular.

— Não vai comer? O celular não vai matar a sua fome. — Comentou depois de morder um pedaço de sua panqueca, apenas para provocar a garota. — Daqui a pouco ele que vai estar comendo por você.

— É o único horário que eu tenho pra falar com o meu namorado. Não seja um velho rabugento. — Mostrou a língua para Kyungsoo e voltou a atenção para o celular.

Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos com a atitude da garota e voltou a atenção ao seu prato de comida.

Não demoraram muito a terminar de comer, logo estavam chamando um garçom para que ele trouxesse a conta. Infelizmente, quando Kyungsoo abriu o porta-conta não havia nenhum bilhete dentro do mesmo. Ele não entendeu os outros sentimentos que o bombardearam quando não encontrou o bilhete, mas um deles ele conseguiu distinguir, decepção.

Rapidamente colocou o dinheiro dentro do porta-conta e o deixou em cima da mesa, levantou-se chamando Hyejin para que fossem embora.

— O que diz no bilhete de hoje? — Hyejin perguntou enquanto estava concentrada escrevendo alguma coisa em seu celular.

— Não teve bilhete hoje. — Respondeu fazendo uma careta. Segurou Hyejin pelo braço quando a mesma quase atravessou a rua com o sinal vermelho para os pedestres. — Você quer morrer? Me dá isso aqui! — Arrancou o celular das mãos dela e guardou em seu bolso.

— O que...? Me devolve! — Quase gritou no ouvido de Kyungsoo enquanto tentava pegar o celular de dentro do bolso dele.

— Não! Você tem que parar de andar olhando pra esse celular. — Segurou a garota pelos braços, a impedindo de pegar o celular e tentando fazer ela se acalmar.

— E você tem que parar de se comportar como se fosse o meu pai. — Hyejin respondeu depois de desistir, cruzando os braços como uma criança mimada.

Saíram discutindo até o hospital, fazendo com que Kyungsoo temporariamente esquecesse do assunto do bilhete e da decepção de não recebê-lo.

(...)

Faziam poucos minutos que tinham voltado do almoço quando chamaram a Hyejin, fazendo com que ela e Kyungsoo parassem com a discussão boba que estavam tendo desde que saíram do restaurante.

Hyejin foi atender o paciente que tinham passado para ela, mas parou na entrada da sala quando viu quem era. Mordeu os lábios em indecisão enquanto pensava no que fazer, não demorando muito para ter uma ideia e a colocar em prática.

_“Só espero que agora Kyungsoo não seja tão lerdo como está sendo a meses.”_ – Hyejin pensou saindo da sala em passos silenciosos sem ser vista pelo suposto paciente, indo atrás de Kyungsoo, não demorando a acha-lo.

— Soo, eu preciso de um favor seu. Pode atender o meu paciente, por favor? — Pediu quando o encontrou.

— Mas o que houve? — Perguntou confuso. Hyejin revirou os olhos e tentou pensar em algo rapidamente.

— Problemas de mulher, sabe? Fui pega de surpresa, não sabia que o sangue...

— Ok, eu já entendi! — A interrompeu rapidamente. — Eu vou no seu lugar. — Disse já se afastando.

— Muito obrigada! — A viu acenando de uma forma animada, estranhando o jeito da mesma.

_“Maluca.” _— Pensou enquanto se afastava da amiga.

Seguiu para a sala onde estava o paciente de Hyejin e quando entrou na mesma encontrou um garoto que lhe parecia familiar, só não conseguia se lembrar de onde o conhecia. Ele estava sentado com uma das mãos envolta em um pano, que muito provavelmente um dia fora branco, mas que agora estava completamente manchado de vermelho.

Apressou-se para perto do garoto, logo se apresentando.

— Sou Do Kyungsoo, e eu que vou cuidar do seu machucado. — Apresentou-se enquanto colocava um par de luvas. — Posso ver? — Pediu apontando para a mão do garoto.

— Ah, claro. — O garoto respondeu enquanto estendia a mão para o enfermeiro poder ver o estado da mesma. — Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun. — Murmurou.

Kyungsoo assentiu ao escutar o nome alheio e desenrolou o pano da mão do garoto e viu o corte que o mesmo tinha na palma, levantando uma das sobrancelhas ao pensar em como ele conseguiu se machucar de tal forma.

— Como você conseguiu se machucar assim? — Não conteve sua curiosidade e acabou perguntando enquanto começava a separar rapidamente o que iria precisar para limpar o ferimento.

— Eu trabalho no restaurante aqui da frente, acabei me machucando enquanto cortava alguns legumes. — Respondeu fazendo caretas de dor ao começar a ter o machucado limpo.

— Ah, então deve ser por isso que eu estou com a sensação de que já te vi. — Comentou terminando de limpar o machucado. — Sorte sua que não vai precisar de pontos. — Falou olhando para o garoto e sorrindo para o mesmo.

— Q-Que bom mesmo. — Gaguejou em resposta ao desviar o olhar de sua mão e vê-lo sorrindo.

Kyungsoo começou a fazer um curativo no machucado, o envolvendo com uma gaze em seguida. Ao terminar tirou as luvas que usava e as jogou no lixo, junto do material que tinha usado para limpar o corte.

Antes de deixar Baekhyun ir embora explicou como que ele deveria cuidar do machucado para que ele não infeccionasse e ele tivesse que voltar ao hospital.

— Muito obrigado, Do Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun curvou-se em uma posição de noventa graus em agradecimento, o que fez com que Kyungsoo arregalasse levemente os olhos pelo agradecimento tão formal.

— Não precisa agradecer, é a minha profissão... — Murmurou um pouco desconcertado e o acompanhou até a saída da sala.

— Mesmo assim, eu tenho que agradecer. — O Byun respondeu virando-se de frente para Kyungsoo e soltou um suspiro longo em seguida. — Antes de eu ir, eu preciso te dizer isso antes que eu acabe sufocando com os meus sentimentos e as minhas palavras não ditas. — Falou e respirou fundo em seguida, tentando arranjar coragem para o que iria dizer. — Nós pegamos o mesmo caminho juntos todos os dias, mas acho que você nunca notou isso. Eu sirvo você e a sua namorada todos os dias em que vão ao restaurante em que trabalho, mas parece que você também não notou isso. — Sorriu triste. — E... Sou eu quem escreve os bilhetes e manda os lanchinhos. — Falou rapidamente a última parte. Tirou de dentro do bolso da calça um papelzinho e o colocou entre as mãos de Kyungsoo. — É o bilhete de hoje. — Informou e afastou-se de forma rápida não querendo ver a reação alheia.

Kyungsoo ficou paralisado tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de ouvir daquele garoto — ainda mais a parte dele achar que Hyejin era sua namorada —, e quando entendeu, tentou alcança-lo, mas ele já tinha saído de dentro do hospital. Tinha demorado demais tentando entender a situação que tinha acabado de acontecer, tinha perdido uma oportunidade de falar com o garoto dos bilhetes.

Suspirou cansado e perdido, olhou para o papel que tinha em mãos. O virou e viu a mesma letra de sempre.

_“Cansado hoje? Não dormiu bem?_

_Você precisa se cuidar mais, bebê :(_

_Faça um chá de camomila quando chegar em casa~_

_Mesmo que esteja cansado, espero que tenha um bom trabalho hoje!_

_Fighting!~”_

Suspirou novamente ao terminar de ler, olhou do bilhete para a saída do hospital pensando no que deveria fazer. Mas logo chegou a uma conclusão de que não tinha muito o que fazer no momento, afinal, estava em horário de trabalho. Deu mais uma lida no bilhete, agora deixando com que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seus lábios, os bilhetes eram sempre fofos e sempre lhe deixava com um sentimento soft* por dentro.

Guardou o bilhete no bolso de trás da calça e voltou para dentro do hospital, depois iria pensar no que tinha acontecido e no que iria fazer.

(...)

Eram quase onze horas da noite quando Kyungsoo foi liberado do trabalho. A vontade dele era de levantar os braços e dar graças por finalmente poder ir para casa, se ele ficasse mais uma hora acordado trabalhando provavelmente desmaiaria e não seria uma cena nem um pouco bonita.

Hyejin tinha oferecido uma carona para o amigo ao ver o quão cansado ele aparentava estar, ajuda essa que não foi negada pelo mesmo.

Estavam dentro do carro seguindo caminho para a casa de Kyungsoo quando ele resolveu falar sobre a situação de mais cedo com o garoto dos bilhetes.

— Hoje aconteceu algo estranho. — Começou falando. — Quando você pediu para eu ficar no seu lugar... aquele garoto confessou que é ele quem escreve os bilhetes. — Falou tirando o bilhete de dentro do bolso da calça e mostrando o mesmo para ela, mesmo que ela não pudesse ler o que estava escrito no mesmo por estar dirigindo.

— E o que você fez? — Hyejin perguntou de forma afobada, louca para saber se tinha finalmente acontecido algo entre os dois.

— Eu não fiz nada, ele foi embora quase correndo! — Exclamou ao lembrar-se de Baekhyun indo embora sem dar tempo de falar algo.

— Eu não acredito... — Hyejin murmurou de forma indignada. — Você me perdeu uma oportunidade de ouro, Do Kyungsoo! — Ralhou com o melhor amigo, lançando rapidamente um olhar irritado para o mesmo. — O que você vai fazer agora? — Perguntou depois de respirar fundo e se acalmar um pouco. Vida de shipper era difícil!

— Eu não sei ainda… — Kyungsoo respondeu de forma amuada por ter deixado Hyejin brava, não queria que ela gritasse consigo novamente.

— Como você não sabe?! Vai atrás dele! Investe, você tá precisando desencalhar e sair dessa seca horrorosa de anos! Ele parece ser todo perfeitinho, parece ser bem o seu tipo ideal. — Falou abrindo um sorriso ao pensar em Kyungsoo com Baekhyun, achando que os dois formariam um casal muito fofo.

— Mas eu nem conheço ele... — Tentou argumentar. — Ele acha que a gente namora.

— Mas o que? Nós como namorados? Que piada! — Hyejin riu com gosto ao imaginar ela e Kyungsoo namorando. Credo. — Você tem que esclarecer isso para ele, de preferência o mais rápido possível.

— Mas…

— Sem “mas”. Vocês têm muito tempo pela frente para se conhecerem. — Falou estacionando o carro em frente ao prédio de Kyungsoo. Virou-se de frente para ele e o olhou de modo sério. — E vocês meio que se conhecem… os bilhetes já são algo e parecem dizer muito sobre como ele é. Pensa bem, ok? E trata de dormir também, você tá horrível com essas olheiras. — Fez uma careta ao terminar de falar. — Vê se compra um corretivo logo.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos com as últimas palavras de Hyejin e assentiu com a cabeça, se despediu da amiga e desceu do carro, entrando no prédio em que mora. Pegou o elevador e foi para o andar de seu apartamento, não demorando muito para chegar no mesmo. Entrou no apartamento e jogou-se no sofá, sentindo um alívio tomar conta de seu corpo.

Olhou para o bilhete que ainda segurava em mãos e resolveu que faria um chá de camomila — como dizia no bilhete —, depois iria dormir. Não estava com cabeça para pensar.

(...)

Kyungsoo tinha acordado muito mais disposto do que no dia anterior. Felizmente era sábado e como tinha feito hora extra no dia anterior, sairia mais cedo do hospital hoje.

Do caminho do apartamento até o hospital, ficou pensando no que deveria fazer sobre o garoto dos bilhetes, assim como também ficou pensando nas palavras de Hyejin. Em um lapso de memória lembrou-se de que Baekhyun tinha dito que pegavam o mesmo caminho, mas não o viu em momento algum.

Assim que chegou ao hospital, deixou o assunto _garoto dos bilhetes _de lado para que não ficasse viajando demais durante seu expediente de trabalho, não queria que nenhum acidente acontecesse por sua causa.

Mas Kyungsoo já tinha se decidido, tinha em mente em ir ao encontro dele depois que terminasse seu horário de trabalho, com sorte talvez ainda o encontraria no restaurante.

(...)

Seu horário de trabalho já tinha acabado e agora Kyungsoo estava parado na frente da entrada do restaurante, ponderando se entrava ou não. Ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer, apenas que tinha que falar com Baekhyun.

Mas o pior é que queria falar com ele, mas não sabia o que falar e por onde começar, o que estava o deixando mais nervoso ainda.

Senhor, estava começando a sentir as mãos suarem e isso não parecia ser um bom sinal para a situação em que estava.

Quando decidiu tomar coragem e entrar no restaurante, antes que pudesse abrir a porta, a mesma se abriu e por ela saiu a razão para as suas mãos estarem tremendo tanto.

— Ah... Oi. — Baekhyun falou de forma surpresa ao dar de cara com Kyungsoo do lado de fora de seu restaurante. Ficou alguns segundos sem reação e um pouco envergonhado, ainda mais por se lembrar do que tinha dito no dia anterior. — V-Você quer entrar? — Perguntou e mordeu o lábio inferior de nervosismo, ainda mais por ter gaguejado.

— Hm… não, na verdade eu quero é falar com você. — Kyungsoo respondeu cruzando as mãos atrás do corpo para tentar fazer com que elas parassem de tremer e para que o outro também não percebesse o seu estado.

— Ahn... tudo bem então. Você quer falar sobre aquilo de ontem? — Perguntou afastando-se da entrada do restaurante para que não atrapalhasse as pessoas que poderiam querer entrar, encostando-se a parede ao lado da porta.

— Sim... também queria esclarecer que eu e a Hyejin não namoramos... — Falou vendo Baekhyun concordar com a cabeça meio sem jeito. — Eu, na verdade, não sei muito bem como lidar com o que você me falou ontem. — Kyungsoo falou sem jeito, demonstrando isso ao levar a destra ao cabelo e o desarrumar completamente.

— Não precisava ter vindo falar comigo hoje, eu entenderia se você quisesse um tempo para pensar ou algo assim... — O Byun comentou mexendo num fio solto do moletom que estava usando, sem olhar para Kyungsoo. — Ou que não quisesse mais me ver depois daquilo.

— Hyejin disse que eu não poderia deixar essa chance passar... — Falou depois de respirar fundo e tomar um pouco de coragem. — Não que eu esteja dizendo para sairmos ou algo do tipo, até porque nem sei se você pensa em algo assim! E nem quero te forçar a nada! Eu só… ah… — Kyungsoo desistiu de continuar falando ao começar a se embaralhar todo.

— Na verdade... eu penso. Mas eu não vou te pressionar a nada. — Baekhyun respondeu cheio de expectativa e sorrindo de forma contida ao ver o jeito nervoso de Kyungsoo. Nem conseguia acreditar que ele estava assim por si!

— Hm... Então quer dizer que não teria problema se saíssemos? — Kyungsoo perguntou apenas para confirmar, recebendo um manear de cabeça positivo em seguida. — Eu quero conhecer a pessoa que me motiva quase todos os dias. — Falou sentindo suas orelhas começando a ficar quentes pela situação, abrindo um sorriso pequeno em seguida.

— Sim! Vamos nos conhecer! — Baekhyun respondeu de forma afobada, ficando animado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. — Afinal, temos muito tempo pela frente, não? — Perguntou abrindo um sorriso maior ainda. — Vamos voltar juntos? Assim já começamos a nossa jornada de “BaekSoo se conhecendo”.

— Você disse a mesma coisa que a Hyejin. — Kyungsoo comentou rindo enquanto começava a andar ao lado de Baekhyun, já que os dois tinham acabado seus expedientes, ainda mais Baekhyun que ainda estava com a mão enfaixada e não podia fazer nada na cozinha.

— BaekSoo? — O Byun perguntou rindo, recebendo um assentir de Kyungsoo.

— O que seria isso? — Do perguntou um pouco curioso e lento.

— São os nossos nomes juntos, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. BaekSoo.

— Eu gostei... mesmo isso sendo estranho. — Falou rindo depois de entender o nome.

— Você achou estranho? Eu acho muito fofo, você vai ter que se acostumar com esse nome. — Baekhyun falou rindo junto de Kyungsoo, achando graça da risada do outro. — Mas então... como é trabalhar no hospital?

— Ah, sabe como é...

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo seguiram conversando e se conhecendo pelo caminho até em casa.

E fizeram isso muitas outras vezes.

Baekhyun continuou enviando bilhetes e lanchinhos de incentivos para Kyungsoo.

A única coisa que chegou a mudar, foi o relacionamento dos dois, pois agora todos os dias iam de mãos dadas para seus trabalhos e trocavam beijinhos apaixonados antes de se separarem.


End file.
